Seeinstructions): This renewal application is to support a Postdoctoral Program in Systems and Behavioral Neuroscience that will prepare trainees for independent professional careers in the brain sciences. Trainees will learn how to critically evaluate the scientific literature, to identify fruitful lines of inquiry, to design incisive, interpretable 3xperiments, and to apply cutting-edge methods. In this renewal, our Program retains its longstanding strength in modern, multidisciplinary approaches for the study of neural processes underlying behavior, ncluding perception, orientation and communication; synaptic plasticity, learning and memory; and oriented motor actions. We offer training in the full spectrum of essential, state-of-the-art techniques in the neurosciences. These include noninvasive functional MRI, robotics and neuroprosthetics, manipulations of neuronal genes, sophisticated recording and imaging methods, and functional proteomics. The breadth of our training program is enhanced by the Brown Institute for Brain Science a network that links more that 90 acuity from eleven departments and successfully integrates techniques from applied mathematics, computer science, and biomedical engineering with the biological and behavioral neurosciences. This grant supports candidates early in their postdoctoral studies who display significant promise for a successful career in research. Beyond developing excellence in bench science, the Program provides venues for trainees to develop ancillary skills important for career development, including opportunities to mentor graduate and undergraduate students in research, to craft successful fellowship and grant proposals, to attend journal clubs and courses, and to hone their presentation skills. Retreats and seminar series offer trainees other opportunities to learn about groundbreaking science and interact with leaders in the field. Career development workshops are given on topics including responsible conduct of research, time management, women in science, scientific writing and nonacademic career tracks. Funds are requested for five years of support for four postdoctoral trainees. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The training provided in this Program will contribute to our understanding and treatment of a wide range of psychiatric and neurological diseases in two direct ways. First, trainees will participate in ongoing brain and behavioral neuroscience research programs. Second, the Program will prepare trainees for their independent careers in these fields.